The Guadian
by BEARROCKS
Summary: This is about what happens before and after the war. How aang handles loss. It is a Tokka shipper too. Maybe some other ships too. Hehe.


The Guardian

The Guardian

This takes place after Book 3 Chapter 13.

Chapter One

The last thing Katara saw was a big ball of blue fire headed strait for her as she stood in the water. There was no way she could block it, she was surrounded and defeated.

Aang woke up and was startled to Sokka running around the temple like a chicken with his head cut off. He was yelling for Katara, so Aang got up to see what all the commotion was about. He had just stepped out his bedroom door when Sokka grabbed him.

"Have you seen Katara? I can't find her anywhere!" Sokka screamed.

"Calm down Sokka, I bet she is just practicing her waterbending." Aang said in a calming voice.

"No! I already checked." It looked to Aang like Sokka was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe she is making breakfast or waking the others."

"No and No, Haru is making breakfast and I already woke the others!" Sokka still screamed. Aang was starting to get worried now. Katara wasn't one to wonder, especially at a time like this. It also, wasn't like Sokka to be up this early.

"How did you find out that she was missing?" asked Aang.

"Toph came and woke me up looking for her, because Toph heard her get out of bed real early," answered Sokka. Now Aang was worried. If Katara left early were in the world could she be?

Aang and Sokka walked to the main hall in silence. Sokka was fear stricken and Aang was becoming terribly worried. Everyone except Katara were sitting their. They all looked up at them except Zuko. Sokka gave him a death glare.

"What did you do to my sister, Zuko," Yelled Sokka getting ready pounce on him like a cat?

"I didn't do anything to her! She left on her own. She said if I tried to stop her she would throw me over the cliff, so I didn't test her," defended Zuko.

"Your lying Zuko," yelled Sokka.

"No he's not Sokka," Toph said as she got up, "but he isn't telling us everything."

Zuko looked down, "She warned me not to tell you, but she said she was going to town and not to follow her. It would be too dangerous."

"What do you mean to dangerous," Sokka and Aang said in unison.

"I don't know, she didn't say after that, she just left."

"How did she leave, the only way out is by glider or by a flying bison? I don't think I could see her shimming up a rope," asked Teo?

"She took a glider," answered Zuko.

Everyone looked around wondering what to do next. Aang wondered if they should go look for her or just wait.

"I think Haru, Duke, and Toph should go into town and try to finder her. The rest of us should stay here, wait and see if she returns," Aang said.

"I want to go into town and look for my sister," Sokka rejected.

"If you go into town some one might notice you and it could ruin our cover."

"I agree with Twinkle Toes." Toph spoke up.

"Everyone who agrees with that plan raise their hand," Aang Stated. Everyone but Sokka agreed. So Toph, Haru, and the Duke headed for town.

The Guardian

Chapter Two

Toph was becoming worried, they hadn't seen or in Toph's case heard or felt Katara. Toph might of been ignorant towards Katara, but she was like a sister to her and was someone to fill her mother's shoes. Honestly she loved Katara like a sister and was scared to death what became of her.

About an hour later Toph met up with The Duke and Haru and the seemed off.

"Hey whats up, you guy seem different" Toph asked? They looked at each other with sad eyes even though Toph couldn't see it.

"I think you should wait to hear it with the others" Haru answered. To Toph it seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

Back at the temple Aang was becoming very impatient. What if something happened to her? Why would she just leave like that without talking to anyone, other than Zuko? These questions swarmed through his head till Toph, Duke, and Haru came back. By the look on their face it wasn't good.

Sokka came running past Aang, asking "Where is Katara, did anyone see her, is she all right?"

"I think we should all sit down and I will tell you what the merchant told me," Haru answered. Everyone came and sat down, just like all the little kids ready for story time, but no one had a smile on their face.

Haru began, "The merchant said she had stopped by his store late last night asking if he knew any quick way to the fire nation. He told her the only way was by walking to shore and hitching ride by a boat. The only problem was they were letting very few people into the Fire Nation. He than offered her a place to stay at his home. She said thank you, but declined she said she needed to get to the shore. He than offered her an ostrich horse. She said she couldn't, but he said she could and she could give the ostrich horse to his cousin on the shore. She took the ostrich horse willingly, but before she got on Princes Azula attacked her. There was no way Katara could take Azula on, along with Mai, Ty Lee, and a dozen other fire nation soldiers. She ran. The merchant had no idea were she was going, he decided to follow the soldiers. When they appeared Azula was standing on the shore with Mai and Ty Lee and Katara was standing in the river. Azula told her to get out of the water, but Katara did not budge. The soldiers came up beside Azula and got into fighting stance. Azula gave them an order and they started firing. Katara took out about six soldiers when Azula stepped in and she could fight no longer. She tried to hold her ground, but could not. Azula shot her with three big blue fire balls. Katara deflected the first two, but the third she could not." Haru stopped everyone new what happened next.

"Is there any possible way she could be alive," asked Teo.

"No. The merchant said he saw her body floating in the water not moving," Responded Haru.

Sokka Stood up, "I think we should pack up and move. Azula is in the area and that means she is tracking us and she could be here any minute."

"Were we going to go," asked Haru?

"Kiosi Island, It is safe and close enough," replied Sokka.

The Guardian

Chapter 3

The flight to Kiosi Island was quiet. Toph would not let her self cry. She knew she had to be strong. That is how an earth bender was suppose to be. She still had to get it through her thick skull that Katara was dead. It was impossible. No one moved or did anything. It was like it had to sink in, and it was all just a bad nightmare. How could this happen, why would Katara even go to town? How were they all going to survive this war without Katara. She was the one who had always kept the group together and going.

Toph looked up towards Sokka who was just starring out into space. He felt numb to her. He made no movements except for his heartbeat. She looked towards Aang who was crying, but no one could tell. Even Momo looked sad as if he new what had happened and he had lost a beloved friend.

When they arrived at Kiosi Island no one moved, just looked at each other, everyone but Aang.

Aang got up. He didn't want to though. He still would not let him self believe that Katara was really gone. He walked up to the leader of Kiosi Island feeling nothing inside anymore asked, "Do you have a place for us to stay awhile?"

"Of coarse, you and your friends can stay in the extra guest house down at the end," answered the leader of Kiosi Island. As he said this he looked past Aang and drawled back in fear. "Is that really Prince Zuko?"

"Yes he is part of our group now," answered Aang.

Aang made sure everyone got to the cottage safely, and then he took off on his glider. He felt like he needed to be alone. He would usually talk to Katara, but she was gone now. How was he suppose to go on. He loved her and never got the chance to tell her.

Mean while……

Iroh sat and watched over the girl that White Lotus had found. She was beautiful, like a beautiful white jade flower. She had long flowing white hair and the most beautiful gray eyes. She had been in and out of it the past few days. The doctor had said as long as she woke up she should be fine. While she slept she was mumbling about different things, most of them Iroh could not under stand, but when she said Rokku it made him jump. How would a girl of her age know that name?

It was about five days after they founder around noon she actually woke up.

"My, my, young lady you have selpt for many days and must be hungry. May ask you your name and where you are from," Iroh asked? She just looked at him with a blank stair like she had no idea what happened or who she was. "What, saber tooth moose lion got your tong? Wow you must be out of it, that didn't even put a smile on your face." After that she had a smile on her face, but it would not last long.

Iroh led her down to the dinner table. He was curious why she didn't talk, maybe she had a tragic accident or she is too afraid. "Sooo…. Are you bender?" She didn't even look up from the food she was eating. "Are you a spy, prisoner, or just a loner?"

"No!" she said almost as if it were a mistake.

"Well at least now we know we don't have to kill you." At that she was scared. "I was only kidding."

"Aang, I know it has only been a week, but I think you should return to your fire bending," Zuko piped. No one really talked or did anything the past week. "We have a month and two weeks till Sozon's comet and I think we should be preparing," Zuko said weakly.

"Zuko is right. We need to be prepared. We need to get as many people and strike before Sozon's comet arrives. If we don't Ozi will be unstoppable," Sokka stepped up defending Zuko which was really rare.

"Ok, Zuko and I will head to the eastern air temple to finish my fire bending training and hopefully master the avatar state. Toph, Sokka, Haru, the Duke, and Teo should go out and round up as many people as possible. We will meet back here a week before Sozon's comet arrives. Sokka you need to figure out a battle statage." Aang gave everyone their orders and then went to get Oppa ready.

"Aang I don't know if I can do this without Katara," Sokka said.

"Sokka we are the worlds' last hope, Katara would want us to defeat the fire lord and free our people." At that Sokka was satisfied and left in better spirits.

"My name is Nirra. I'm a master of all four elements. I was sent by avatar Rokku to help avatar Aang achieve his destiny in destroying Ozi. I need to get to the fire nation and be ready for the avatar's return." Iroh thought the girl was kidding at first, but by the look in her eye's she was serious and determined.

The Guardian

Chapter 4

Iroh did not know what to say to this. Most of his life he thought the story of the avatar being mankind's only hope was just a story, but this girl sitting right in front of him being master of all four elements and being sent by the spirits, it really had his head spinning.

"How do I know your not lying," asked Iroh?

"About what? The fact that I'm a master of all four elements or the fact that Rokku sent me," responded Nira.

"Both."

"I can show you that I am a master of all four elements, but only the spirits can vouch for me that I was sent by Rokku, unless you can see them as well."

"Well why don't we go to the training room and you can give me a demonstration."

"I hope it has all four elements." They both headed to the training room passing a few people who looked at her strange.

"So are you originally from the water tribe or one the air temples." Asked Iroh?

"Which do you believe," throwing another question?

"At first glance I might say air temple, but I have never seen air bender. Second glance I would say water tribe."

"Well you are right I am from the water tribe, but next time don't lie. If I am correct you were lying about never seeing an air bender.

Iroh was shocked, "How did you know I was lying?"

"Well, if I am correct you have met avatar Aang, also your heart beat told a different story, and lastly there are suppose to be other air benders living in hiding. If I am also correct the white lotus was suppose to be hiding them," replied Nira rhetorically.

"How? Who? Huh… I'm lost," Iroh said at a loss of words.

"Will you help me now?"

"Yes, but I would still like to see a demonstration."

"Of course. I would like to practice out side of the spirit world."

They went the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Nira started practicing. As Iroh watched her she had smooth flowing movements in every element. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Every thing about her was beautiful, Rokku had picked well. Even the sharp movements of fire bending were smooth and flowing when she did it. He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Nira walking up to him.

"Did you enjoy the show," asked Nira

"Yes it was very intriguing. I enjoyed it. I was trying to think of way to get you into the fire nation."

"So you believe me."

"Yes I have from the beginning, but I wanted to see the master of all four elements that wasn't the avatar in action. I'm amazed." Iroh looked thinking of his past.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes. I hope he is doing well and what is right."

"Yes he is. He is training the avatar and will be of great value to him."

The Guardian

Chapter 5

Aang was thinking of all the good times in his life, being with monk Giatso and all the other boy nomads. It was a great childhood relic. It was one which he would never forget, then opening his eyes for the first time since that frightful night seeing those big blue eyes. Just the thought of her eyes brought a stabbing pain to his heart. Why was it everyone he ever cared about just disappeared? He couldn't do it anymore. He wouldn't, he couldn't lose another loved one. After the war was over he would separate him self. He won't let anyone close to him. It was a way to protect him self. He would of course still help people but he wouldn't stay in one place for too long.

"Aang are you alright," Zuko asking drowsily?

"Yah," replied Aang.

Zuko climbed up beside Aang on Oppa's head. "I know how it feels to lose loved ones. I lost my mother when I was a boy; I still hope every day that she is still out there waiting for me to find her. Maybe, she is just waiting till its safe."

"It just hurts so much. I can be thinking of one thing and it leads strait to her and I just want to let go. How am I suppose to live with out her. I loved her and never got to tell her."

"You will get to tell her someday. You just have to be patient."

"Thanks Zuko, that is very comforting."

"Don't get use to it, it only happens once in a blue moon. So, how long till we reach the eastern air temple?"

"Few more hours."

"Toph! Hey Toph! Were are you," yelled Sokka walking down the rocky beach.

"Over here," replied Toph. She was sitting on a rock, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She really didn't want to talk right now. "I just want to be left alone."

"You know, you're not the only one going through this. I lost my sister too," replied Sokka.

"She wasn't my sister. She isn't even my friend, because friends don't abandon each other," Toph said crying.

"Was she not like a sister to you? Do you really think she meant to abandon you?"

"Yes. She had a bag and was planning on leaving. Just admit Sokka she was leaving us. How can you be so calm she was your sister after all?"

"I look at it this way; she is with my mother and Yue. She has family and loved ones with her. I am sad, but also happy, because she doesn't have to deal with this war anymore. The only thing is she will never get to see the peace we will bring."

Toph did not reply. Sokka reached over and embraced her in a big bear hug. She fought at first then relaxed. How could he just move on like that, but she knew he was hurting just as much as the rest of them. She didn't believe Katara abandon them, she must have had a good reason for going to the fire nation. She thought I guess we will never know.

Nira stepped up to the giant doors of Piandao. He was a sword master. Iroh had told her he could help her get into the fire nation. She knocked on the giant door. Butler Fat answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you," asked Butler Fat?

"My name is Nira, is that enough or must I tell you more?"

"No, no. Please follow me, master Piandao has been waiting for you." They walked the rest of the way in silence, for once Nira was jumpy. "Master Piandao, Lady Nira is her to see you."

"Thank you Fat. So do you know how you're getting into the fire nation?

"No, general Iroh just told me you could help get me into the fire kingdom."

"I can actually get you into the royal palace. I have been offered a job by Fire Lord him self to teach swords man ship to his non-bending guards. You are welcome to go with me as my daughter, student, or servant."

Nira was shocked; she defiantly did not expect this. Iroh said he was a generous man once you get to know him, but she didn't think this generous. "I think it would be best if I went as your daughter. I do not think they would understand why you brought a student or two servents."

"You are wise young girl. I hope you have the manners of a fire nation girl," stated Piandao. Nira did not say anything just bowed the normal fire nation way. "Are you ready to leave tonight?"

"Yes father," responded Nira. This was going to be hard for her.

"Very well, we will be on our way after dinner."

"Yes father," she bowed and left to get ready.

"Is it true you are a master of all four elements, Nira?"

"Yes."

"Amazing!"

The Guardian

Chapter 6

Nira, Piandao, and butler Fat were on their way that evening after dinner. It was one of the best Nira had in a while. Maybe she could do this. Avatar Rokku had utmost belief in her. She on the other hand didn't. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do anything other than fight off a few guards while the avatar did his thing, but if he didn't she would have to stop Ozi. She had never killed anyone, how would she kill a man even though he had killed thousands. She hoped and prayed to the spirits that she didn't have too.

"We will be there in a half an hour Nira, I hope your ready," asked Piandao?

"Of course father," responded Nira. This was definitely going to be odd, calling a man she barely new "father". She would have to deal.

Toph and Sokka walked back to the village. Neither of them said anything. Toph knew she had to get her emotions strait and she would, but she worried about Aang and Sokka. Aang had been madly in love with her. Everyone knew it, but never said anything. Katara seemed oblivious to the fact, but Toph knew Katara had to of known to some degree. How could she not, they kissed for peat's sake on the day of the invasion. Sokka had lost his mother to the fire nation as a young boy then he lost some girl named Yue to the spirits, then Sukki from what they understand, and now Katara their was no way he was doing fine. Toph thought she should stand beside him now since all he had left were her and Aang. Walking back to the village she let one more tear slip down her face and it would be the last one.

Back at the village The Duke, Haru, and Teo were sending letters out to people trying to get their help for Sozion's comet.

"How many did you guys get sent out," asked Sokka?

"About fifty and still about fifty left," replied Haru.

"That's good," Sokka said almost like he was saying it to himself.

Sokka walked into his room crashing on his bed. Toph followed in behind him and sat on the bed.

"Thanks for coming and getting me. I sorry for the way I reacted I just don't want to admit she is gone." Toph said. Sokka didn't say anything, just gestered for her to lie with him. She did. They both need rest and comfort.

(PEOPLE THEY ARE JUST SLEEPING NOTHING MORE)

Nira stepped into the fire palace. She couldn't believe it was this easy. A servent came up to them as said, "You are to join the Fire lord for a meeting in the main hall."

"All of us," ask Piandao?

"You and your daughter, sir," replied the servent

"Thank you," replied Piandao. They walked to the main hall. Nira was scarred out of her wits. She never thought she would have to meet the fire lord, unless it was to be his last day. How was she suppose to go into a room with a man she hated most, who killed people relentless if they were innocent or not? As they got to the doors Nira wanted to turn and run, but could not force her self to turn, instead kept placing one foot in font of the other. They entered the room and when they got before the fire lord they both dropped to their knees in font of the fire lord rather hesitantly.

"Welcome Piandao, and his daughter. Actually I didn't know you had a daughter. Isn't life full of surprises," asked the fire lord?

"Yes my lord," replied Piandao.

"I actually thought you might refuse to train my guards. Well, like I said life is full of surprises. Is your daughter betrothed?"

"No my lord." Nira looked at Piandao with a forgiving look almost like she knew what he was going to say next.

"Captain Lao is looking for a wife. He is a fine military man and obeys well. What is your name girl?"

"My name is Nira," Answered Nira.

"Are you a master," asked the fire lord?

"Bending master," answered Nira. She answered that way because she didn't want to have to lie.

"Ah, very nice, have you mastered lighting?"

"Yes."

"Then you must stay in the palace, or have higher orders than on a ship. My servants will show you to your rooms. Your things should already be there. Nira, it is normal for a woman your age to have a servant of her own. You can pick anyone from the fire nation."

"Thank you," Piandao and Nira said in unison.

Aang and Zuko arrived at the eastern air temple, not even sure Guru Pathik was even there. They walked through the corridors in silence then Zuko stopped at the stairs up to the platform.

"I think you should do this alone. I will be with Oppa and Momo," Zuko said. Aang gave him a nod and continued on his way. Sitting in the center of the platform was Guru Pathik. Neither Aang nor Pathik said anything. Aang sat across from him and started meditating.

The Guardian

Chapter 7

Nira had settled into her room. It was rather large, larger that she expected. Her bedroom was off a living space and so was Piandao's room so they shared the room. In her bedroom she had a small bathroom and an extra bedroom off hers. It was either for a personal servant or a child. She definitely wasn't having a child any time soon. Maybe a personal servant would be nice, even though she didn't believe that it was fair, she could at least help one person while she was here. She would be treated equally not as some one lower level than her. It would also be nice to have some other company.

"Are you settling well," asked Butler Fat?

"Yes, how about you," responded Nira?

"Very well actually, your father would like you to join him for dinner in one of the dinner halls."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask him."

"Thank you Fat"

"You're welcome Nira." Fat was on his way to his room. Nira truly missed the old days when things were normal. Well how could she say that? Nothing was normal before only when she was stuck at home doing chores. O, she loved doing chores. Hopefully soon days will be far ahead of normal, like peace.

Nira was walking down the hall towards the dinner hall when she ran into two women she despised. She gave them a courteous bow and continued, thinking she got by with out getting angry and trying to hurt one of them, until Ty Lee turned around and asked her, her name.

"My name is Nira," Nira said nicest as possible.

"O, I heard about you, you are Piandao's daughter. The fire bending master," Ty Lee responded. Nira just gave slight nod of her head answering yes. "Well my name is Ty Lee and this is Mai." Mai and Nira just glance at each other, giving each other a slight bow.

"Not to be rude, but I must be off, my father is waiting for me in the dinner hall," Nira said.

"Hey, do you mind if Mai and I join you. Azula is in a conference with her father, and we haven't had dinner yet." Nira looked at Mai, who had a blank, boredom look on her face. Nira then looked back at Ty Lee.

"Of coarse, but you will have to make sure with my father."

"Yea, it will nice to have dinner with some one other than Mai. No offence Mai."

"Of coarse not," responded Mai with a dreary look on her face. They walked down the corridors in silence. Maybe these girls aren't that bad, especially when they aren't trying to kill you, Nira thought to her self. Maybe this war wasn't going on they might have been friends, but there is also the fact that if this war wasn't going on she wouldn't be here. O well. Maybe something's are meant to be the way they are.

The Guardian

Chapter 8

Two weeks later……..

Nira had spent the past two weeks getting acquainted to her new home. After that dinner with Ty lee and Mai they had been spending a lot more time together. The two girls did not seem to have much to do since they were not chasing after the avatar. Nira could actually say these girls were her friends. Even though they were fire nation, they were still human beings and had feelings; it not like it is their fault they grew up in lies of the fire nation. The two girls and Nira would spend their time milling around town, working out, practicing, or just doing girl things which Mai did not always participate, and things Nira had not done in a long time. It felt good to just be with girls' her own age.

She had only seen Azula once in that two week period, and they didn't even have to speak to one another. She was completely fine with that. Nira had still not found a personal servant, which was kind of hard, because Nira did not trust many fire nation people. She talked to Ty Lee about it, not telling any thing to expose her, but talked about finding a servent. Ty Lee had suggested going to the prison. She told Nira about Azula erasing certain prisoner's minds, and so they didn't even know who they were. That evening Nira was planning on going down to the prison to just have a look after dinner with her father. She asked Ty Lee to go with her, but Ty Lee didn't like the dreary place so Mai was going to go with her. Nira believed she and Mai were not as good of friends as her and Ty Lee, but they had a good understanding of each other.

When they reached the prison, Nira asked if she could see the prisoners who had their minds erased. The guard took them to a section of the prison that seemed as dark and dreary as the rest.

"There are a total of twenty prisoners with there memory erased. There is only one completely harmless because she really couldn't do anything," the guard laughed at what he thought was funny, Nira and Mai just nodded. "We will look at her last."

"I'm looking for a woman," Nira said.

"Ahh, in that case there are only eight."

They walked past the cell doors seeing men inside. Then they came to open bar cells with women in them. She noticed most of them were Kyoshi worriers. She looked upon them with pity. Knowing they have no memory and that maybe one day they might get home, but probably won't remember. When she came to the last cell she saw a woman who was badly beaten and looked in terrible shape.

"She is one you will never have to worry about fighting back. I'm surprised she has even lasted this long." The guard said, Nira looked at Mai who actually had emotion on her face for a split second.

"I will take her," Nira said.

"Huh. Yes mam, we will have her delivered to you." At that Nira turned and left.

Aang had been trying to unblock his chis, but was not working.

"Aang have you let Katara go yet, I mean I know she is, you know, but have you truly let her go," Asked Zuko?

"Aang, Zuko has a good point. If you have not let her go, then you will not be able to go into the avatar state," Guru Pathik pointed out.

Aang bursted out, "Of course I have. I loved her yes, but she is dead for peat's sake how can I still be holding on to her," as he slumped back to the ground letting out a heavy sigh. He let one tear slip down his face.

"I think you are ready to go into the avatar state know," Guru Pathik said. At that Aang started to glow and went into the avatar state. He had complete control over it, flying high up into the air, and then coming down with a loud thump. "I think you are ready to go back to your friends."

"It would be an honor if you would join us," Zuko asked.

"If the Aang would have me, it would be an honor to fight along side the avatar." The Guru said, Aang just gave a nod of acceptance, then an honored bow.

Sokka had been walking along the beach when he saw four navy fire nation ships. He ran back to the village to find everyone, but Toph gone.

"Where is everyone," asked Sokka?

"Come on and you will find out," replied Toph. They went running down to the beach, just in time to see Uncle Iroh, and a bunch of other people getting off the ships.


End file.
